


Fearless

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear, First Time, M/M, Other, Papyrus being a marshmellow, Sweet sweet lovin', genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: Reader is nervous and isn't sure they're ready to lose their virginity. Papyrus is there to help.





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Got an ask/inspiration for you: S/O (reader) is a virgin and he/she is very scared of their First Time with Underfell Papyrus, and isn't sure if their ready to loss there virginity. But the Great and Terrible Papyrus convince their beautiful sweetling.
> 
> Hope you like it anon <3

“No, Paps wait, wait!” You push at his chest and he lifts his weight off you instantly, mouth disconnecting from the little spot on your neck he had been nibbling at with his teeth. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, eyes searching your face, trying to find an answer that you don’t even know yet. Because what  _ is _ wrong? You’ve been dating for ages, been through all the rituals and meeting the parents (or brother in Papyrus’ case). You’ve fooled around before and this time he’s taken his time to slowly coax you into a safe, soft and warm feeling before even as much as removing your shirt. Now you’re naked and panting, wrapped in each other and you stop him right as you’re about to- right as he’s-

_ Fuck _ . 

“I-I don’t know,” you answer him truthfully. You scooch out from under him and grab a corner of the blankets to wrap yourself in, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Papyrus isn’t letting you go far though, his palm warm against your cheek when he gently makes you look at him. 

“My love, I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’re thinking,” he whispers softly against your lips. “Are you afraid?” You tilt your head a bit, considering it. Are you? 

“Maybe?” you answer. “I don’t know Paps, I just panicked.”

“Can you tell me why?” he asks.

You bite your lip, looking away. “What if it hurts?” you finally ask. The question have been circling in your head for a long time, but it just felt so big, so unsure and so scary right then that you got scared. Because what if…? “What if it hurts so much I can’t feel good and I made it into something amazing and I get disappointed? What if I’m bad at it? I don’t want to disappoint you and I don’t know if I’m ready to lose it yet and- and…” 

“Shh shh,” Papyrus hushes you with a finger pressed against your lips. “There’s no reason to worry. I know I can easily say that-”

“You’ve tried it before,” you mumble, looking away. Papyrus bumps his nasal ridge on your cheek. 

“That’s true. I have. And I know you won’t be disappointed and neither will I. I could never be disappointed by you. But yes, it might hurt a little at first. I’ll try my very best to make sure it don’t but I can’t promise it won’t. Do you understand?” You nod. “If you’re not ready my love, we will wait.”

“Won’t you be disappointed?”

His face falls into soft shadows when he smiles, and the sight takes your breath away. He’s always so beautiful when he smiles. “The only thing I will be disappointed over is hurting you,” he answers.

There’s a few moments of quiet between you. You don’t know what he’s thinking, but you’re trying to decide for yourself what to do. It would be so easy to just say you want to wait, but the truth is that you  _ don’t _ want to. You’ve been waiting for this for so long and you  _ want it so much _ . 

But you’re scared, and even though his reassurances help a lot, there’s still that little poke of fear in your belly. 

“Do you want to watch a movie instead?” Papyrus asks you. “I found this new one with dogs that I think you’ll enjoy-”

“No!” you exclaim, now suddenly scared for another reason. You can see you startled him, so you clear your throat and try again is a softer tone. “No, no, I-I think I’m ready, I’m just…”

“Scared,” he finishes for you, relaxing again. He lies down by your side and rests his head on a hand. “That’s perfectly okay. To be honest, so am I.” 

“Really?” You ask skeptically. Papyrus nods. “Why?”

Papyrus thinks for a small moment before answering. “I’m afraid of being insufficient. Of not giving you the best experience. Of hurting you. Of saying the wrong things.”

You can’t help the snort that escapes you, because that’s such an irrational fear. “You? Saying the wrong things? Since when?” He’s suddenly grinning at you. 

“You’ll be surprised at how often that happens,” he tells you. “Not everybody loves me as much as you do.”

“I don’t understand that,” you say. “You’re a huge teddy bear when you get past all the growling and death threats.” Papyrus lets out a little growl, smile still in place on his face and he snaps his teeth at you. “Oh no!” you exclaim with fake fear. “It’s the great and terrible Papyrus! Whatever shall I do?” 

“Succumb to my charm and let me worship you,” he says, kissing and nibbling his way down your neck. 

“Mmh, I might just,” you tell him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your kisses are careful, loving and unhurried. You let him remove the blanket between you and press your bodies together again while your mouths are locked together, and he shifts you around so your body is lying over his, giving you control over him. It’s a position you know he dislikes because it makes him feel vulnerable, but when you try to switch, he shakes his head. “No, like this,” he tells you. You don’t ask why, but you can see it means a lot to him when you let him have this. 

He slowly kisses you again, banishing whatever small shred of fear still present in your belly. Scalding, hot desire takes its place only minutes later when you both start exploring each others bodies again, and soon you’re panting his name, begging him to take you. 

“Y/n,” he breathes against your ear, his breath tingling the small hairs on your earlobe. You’re hovering over him, ready to drop but he stops you by grabbing your hips so you can’t move. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ . Make me feel good.” He lets you go and lets out a loud groan when you slide down over him. 

It’s hard to remember what happens after that, but all you know is that you end up satisfied and tired, feeling like you never have before. You feel no pain, just pure pleasure. It’s the best night of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to check out my tumblr and feel free to leave a request. I can't promise I can do them all but I will certainly try!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Mercy's tumblr](https://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/)  
>  **


End file.
